


Timer

by Amagi (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Mostly fluff and humor but there may be a little angst too, Rating may go up if I'm in the mood for writing smut, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was born with a timer. A little strip of glass that concealed your fate. The numbers ticked down and down and when it finally hit zero you would meet your soulmate. No one knows what this strange phenomenon really was but not too many people tried to question it. They all had it deeply rooted into their minds that it was right no matter what. </p>
<p>However, Hinata Hajime wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick Tock Goes the clock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dumb baby American and I'm not really sure what warrants two people being on a first name basis in Japan so I'm just going to keep them referring to each other like they do in canon by their last names
> 
> I guess maybe technically i can make it pass as their last names are their firsts names and vice versa idk man I'm just a lonely girl who writes about dumb gays

Everyone was born with a timer. A little strip of glass that concealed your fate. The numbers ticked down and down and when it finally hit zero you would meet your soulmate. No one knows what this strange phenomenon really was but not too many people tried to question it. They all had it deeply rooted into their minds that it was right no matter what. 

However, Hinata Hajime wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

He was certain it was some sort of brainwashing, or people were so stupid that they could fall in love due to the placebo effect that surrounded the timers. His parents met without timers (their timers had broken, this usually means that the other person had died.) and were happy enough without them. He couldn't do anything but dread the horrible moment when his timer stopped ticking.

It wasn't helping that it was nearly done ticking down.

It was a bitter cold January morning. The brown haired boy was wearing a thick green scarf and a black sweatshirt. He briskly walked down the street concealing half of his face behind the strip of fabric around his neck. He checked his timer. It had 5 minutes left. He tried not to care but he couldn't manage to quell the ill feeling in his stomach. 

Hinata never really mixed well with other people, in fact, he never mixed with them at all really. He had a few various friends here and there and at work, but he was never the social type. He had very little interest in romance and was quite content living in his apartment alone. (Although he had wanted a cat for awhile.) He didn't really care what this dumbass timer was going to get him stuck with, and he hated the big deal everyone made out of it.

When his boss found out that his timer was nearly out, he offered him a couple weeks off to get to know who he ended up with. He of course accepted. Why not? It was free time off. What he did not want was the reaction from his co-workers. They all congratulated him and giggled and joked about how much of a "tsun tsun" he was. (He still had no idea what the fuck that meant.) All he really wanted was to go home and lock himself in his apartment and laugh as his timer ran out and no blundering idiot was thrown into his life.

Of course, it would just so happen that there was a 'click' as his timer hit zero and said blundering idiot was thrown into his life. Very, very, literally.

He heard a scream, a smashing noise, a few loud car beeps, a loud whooshing sounds and a heavy weight smacked into him from the side and caused him to go tumbling across the ground and collide with a dumpster. He lay there for a moment, cursing to all hell under his breath and he looks to see what had hit him.

The shape lay mostly unmoving a couple feet away from him. Hinata struggled to his feet and limped over to the person. He was thin and lanky, wearing a ragged and torn green jacket with some rather beaten up looking numbers on the back. His hair was very fluffy looking and was a silvery-white color, but it had the signature tints of crimson that someone who had been bleeding from the head had. He was very pale and some crimson left thin trails on his face.

Hinata kneeled in front of him and poked his waist. The boy stirred but did not move. "My timer finally ticks down and I meet my O Legendary Soulmate..." He frowned. "And the dumbass is unconscious." Hinata sighs. 'I guess I am somewhat responsible for him now...' He thinks to himself, as he scoops the lighter boy up into his arms and carries him a block down the road to his apartment. He got quite a few odd stares as he walked by but he ignored them easily.

He practically kicked the door open due to his lack of a free hand to turn the knob with, and placed the boy onto the couch. 'Where the hell did I put that first aid kit?' He hissed internally. For whatever strange reason it was at the bottom of his sock drawer, and he decided against questioning it and instead opening it and attempting to bandage up some of the boy's wounds.

He was still unsure how the boy was tossed across the street and into him, and how he got so hurt from the impact. But he was sure that somehow, even after everything he told himself, something in his mind was alright with the fact his soulmate was laying right on the couch in front of him, even if the dork was unconscious.

He sifted through his cotton-like hair to find the injury causing him to bleed from his skull, and he found it right on the back of his head. He decided not to question how the blood got on his forehead and wrapped a bandage around his head, covering the wound as well as his forehead. He only seemed to be a little bruised everywhere else and he was slightly ashamed to admit he was too flustered to think about taking the boy's shirt off to check for injuries there.

He pulled a chair up to the couch and sat in it and looked at the boy. His timer definitely said zero on it, and he definitely slammed into Hinata when his timer hit zero as well. He looked at the thin boy and crossed his arms. Obviously the boy in front of him was the soul mate that the timer was counting down for, and the soul mate he was so objected to having anything to do with. Hinata scowled. He didn't want his fate to be decided for him by some dumb piece of plastic on his wrist but he couldn't help but feel bad when he thought about leaving the boy alone.

The boy's clothes were torn and ragged, and his hair and face were dirty. It was obvious that he was homeless. Hinata was quite wealthy and well off, he only lived in a cheaper apartment because it was all he needed. He couldn't just take an opportunity for the boy to be happy and rip it away from him by throwing him back out on the streets but he couldn't stand the idea of letting the timer win.

He buried his face in his hands and cursed himself. "Why do I have to pity fucking everything..." He growled into his hands. He took his hands away from his face and sat there, watching the boy breathe. He shook slightly as he took each breath and you could tell he wasn't in the best health either. Hinata sighed and sat there, waiting for him to wake up.

It wasn't until he was woken up by an unfamiliar voice that he realized he dozed off. He abruptly sat up in his chair, his eyes wide. His vision was still blurry as he looked left and right for the source of the voice. His eyes cleared and they locked onto the boy on the couch in front of him. He was sill laying down, but he had turned his head to face the brown haired boy. His eyes were a dull green, and looked hollow. Not the kind of hollowness that was creepy, but the kind that reminded Hinata of an abandoned puppy.

He opened his mouth to speak and you realize he's repeating what he said that woke the other boy up. "Are you... My soulmate?" He asks again. His voice is somewhat hoarse but for some reason he finds it really attractive and Hinata mentally slaps himself a few times for thinking that. 

Hinata's face blazes red due to his thoughts about the situation and he stammers out a reply. "I think so... Yeah..." He stuttered a lot in that sentence and the white haired individual smirks and he looks so amused by it.

He giggles a little. Not even laughs or chuckles, he fucking giggles like a schoolgirl and once again Hinata finds it oddly adorable and he slaps himself mentally even more for thinking that. "What's your name?" He asks, smiling like a child on Christmas.

He avoids his gaze, it brightened considerably compared to how hollow it looked when he woke up. "I... My name is Hinata Hajime... And yours?"

He smiles and nods. "My name is Komaeda Nagito." He laughs. "I'm sorry we had to meet by me getting hit by a truck."

He was _what._


	2. Express Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: this fic will be told from both Hinata and Komaeda's points of view!!!

Komaeda Nagito never had the best life.

His parents died in a plane crash when he was young. (Which had caused him to be deathly afraid of flying and heights even to this day.) After that, awful things started happening endlessly. He was kidnapped by serial killers, his dog got hit by a car, and he was always in and out of the hospital. (Nothing too major, just various injuries.) But there was a single constant in his life, one thing not even his bad luck could take away.

His timer never stopped ticking.

Timers stopping wasn't too uncommon. It wasn't the norm but it wasn't impossible either. Whenever a timer stopped that meant your true soul mate was dead. This is seen as an awful thing but not actually a huge loss. It is possible to fall in love with someone who isn't connected to your timer, it was just more difficult. But Komaeda dreaded the thought of his timer breaking. When it came to socializing with other people he was helpless. Not that he didn't like people its more that people didn't like him. At all, really.

It didn't help that he was on the streets either. He always told himself it was alright, and at least he could put a meal in his stomach occasionally and he could find shelter when it rained. He always told himself he was fine with the isolation, but deep down inside he craved the idea of someone there for him, and his timer was his one true hope of that. Hope was all he had, he couldn't let it go.

Early one morning Komaeda awoke to find his timer nearly at zero. He got up, positively ecstatic about the idea that he wouldn't be alone anymore. A nagging voice at the back of his mind said that he will just be a burden on his soul mate, like it always says, but for once he can ignore it. He paces around the city, ignoring the strange glances that people give him. (He's homeless and he certainly looks the part, too.) 

He was crossing the street, happily in thought, when suddenly a piercing truck horn busted through his thought bubble. He quickly tried to run but the truck hit his leg. It hit him lightly enough that his leg didn't break, but it sent him flying across the street and into a passerby.

He could only think one thing as he soared through the air, shortly before falling unconscious. 

'I have the worst luck, dont I?'

He awoke on something soft. His timer was at zero and he was laying on his back in an unfamiliar place. He confirmed he was laying on someone's couch and judging by the tightness around his head and arm he was bandaged up. Oddly enough his leg seemed untouched by bandages. He looked to the side and flinched. A boy was slumped over onto the couch he was resting on asleep. He noticed that his timer was at zero too.

'Is that my... Soulmate?"

The boy had spiky brown hair. He was fairly skinny, and judging by how he slept with a scowl on his face, he was rather short-tempered.

Komaeda stifled a giggle. Such an angry looking expression was so unfitting for someone so peacefully asleep. But the white haired boy couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. His timer did lead him to his soulmate after all, and it was proof that even someone who was such a failure like him could even fall in love.

Komaeda was hopeless when it came to romance, or just talking to people in general. He was a genius when it came to picking words, but his knowledge was only the words and how to use them, not when to use them. So he had a very hard time talking to people. He feared that if his timer broke that would be it, he would always be alone, forever. The little numbers on his wrist were his one true hope.

He contemplated waking the boy up, and introducing himself, but a nagging voice he had been ignoring was suddenly amplified. _'You're only going to be an annoyance and a burden, don't bother him with your stupid bullshit.'_ The voice was too familiar and it hurt. He then contemplated lying and saying that his timer was broken a long time ago so this boy wouldn't be stuck with them.

"Stupid..." He hissed under his breath. "I can't say that... If he thinks his timer is broken it'll break his heart." _'And I guess maybe I'm better than no one at all...'_ He laughed bitterly to himself. _'Really anything is better than being alone.'_

The other boy stirs, probably due to Komaeda's muttering and quiet laughter. His eyes blink open lazily. Komaeda's mind goes silent. His mind was always whirring and going on with hateful thoughts usually directed at himself. His mind was louder than the surrounding city and it always drowned out the sound of everything that tried to approach him. But when the brown haired boy opened his eyes, his brain went completely silent. His own heartbeat pulsed in his ears.

His eyes were a golden hazel color, and Komaeda had never been able to distinguish eye color very easily, but the color was so vibrant it nearly awed him. The other boy's eyes widened and him and Komaeda were locked in a very awkward silence, just staring at each other, for a few moments.

"Are you... My soulmate?" Komaeda asks, breaking the silence. He mentally slaps himself because his voice was hoarse from sleeping. _'Good job Komaeda, your voice on top of your appearance probably just caused you to come off as mentally ill._

His eyes widen even further and his face flushes a deep red. "I think so... Yeah." He stutters and stumbles over his words due to embarrassment and Komaeda smiles, finding it cute.

He can't help to smile so bright he's afraid it will look creepy. (At least he managed to take decent care of his teeth while on the streets...) "What's your name?" He asks. Frankly he's tired of referring to him as just "the boy".

"I..." He stumbles over his words again. "My name is Hinata Hajime... And yours?"

 _'Okay... Don't fuck this up Komaeda...'_ "I'm Komaeda Nagito. Sorry we had to meet by me getting hit by a truck." _'GOD DAMMIT.'_

Hinata splutters and gasps. "You... What?!"

Komaeda wanted to punch himself in the face. He grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well I suppose it's a strange way to meet someone..."

"No shit. You were sent flying across the street at me!" He tilted his head to the side with a shocked expression that said 'how the fuck are you alive?'. Komaeda could only weakly shrug and couldn't respond. 

"Well... Er... On a different subject, can you walk?" His expression became slightly amused. "You kind of need a bath."

Komaeda avoided his gaze for a moment. "Oh, I'm truly sorry about my current hygiene... I hope I'm not stinking up the place..."

Hinata suddenly backtracked, seeing that he had made Komaeda sad. "N-No that's not what I meant at all!" He looked a little panicked. "You don't smell... You just are a bit dirty, that's all."

Komaeda nods, still somewhat saddened. He attempts to move his legs, but the one that was struck by the truck sent shock waves of pain up his spine. He hissed through his clenched teeth as the jolt of pain struck him. "...There is something wrong with my leg." He says, carefully trying not to sound like he was complaining.

Hinata huffs lightly and rolls up the other boy's left pantleg. When he sees the damage his arms lose all strength. The leg is swollen and bruised, with veins bulging out in awful places. Thankfully the bone didn't look broken and Komaeda was able to move his toes. His coworker Tsumiki knew a little bit about medical stuff, she never went to med school but she had studied a little of it, and had taught him that. He was for once thankful of the strange medical facts she seemed to spout constantly.

Komaeda looked up at him expectantly. He obviously couldn't walk on his own, and he desperately needed a shower. Hinata easily put two and two together and realized what was going to have to happen. He realized also that it was going to be awkward as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just as a quick note about Komaeda.
> 
> Since this is a happy au, I've altered his backstory slightly. He doesn't have those million diseases that he has in canon. They would cause him to die and then that would be sad. This au isn't supposed to be sad. Well maybe a little sad but not the full sad.
> 
> Also, to keep Hinata from dying, Komaeda's luck has been altered. Instead of every good thing having to have a bad thing and vice versa, its simply that bad things have to lead up to a good thing. Like he got hit by a truck, bad thing, he met Hinata, good thing. Good things do not need to be cancelled out by bad things however, so something bad wouldnt have to happen to make up for Komaeda meeting Hinata.
> 
> I uh, hope that made sense.


	3. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, your big dumb gay writer is a weenie. This chapter is mostly just fluff, sorry if its a bit OOC but I really don't know how the two act in fluffy situations because sdr2 canon is the complete opposite of fluffy.

When you think of shower, the situation at hand is not usually what comes to mind. Unless your usual showers end in lotion on the mirror, marmalade on the floor, and two soaking wet people on the floor, one of them with several utensils on the floor.

This wasn't the plan, obviously. The plan was to help Komaeda into the bathtub, and then letting him out of it. Sadly enough Hinata's plan didn't work. Even though in the end the white haired boy did take a bath he couldn't quite wrap his head around the "Hinata helps him out of the bathtub" part, and tried to walk on his own.

So in Hinata's current status, he is currently soaking wet on the kitchen floor with a heavy, somewhat naked, bony, limp, weight on top of him. It was funny how many times Komaeda had fallen on top of him and they had only just met less than 24 hours ago.

Hinata groaned and lightly pushed Komaeda off of him, endlessly thankful that the white haired boy managed to put a towel on before causing complete chaos. He sits up and looks at him. Komaeda looks up at him, sheepishly grinning.

Hinata scowls. "I told you not to walk on your own, dumbass." His words sound harsh, much harsher than he intended, and his eyes widened when he saw Komaeda's smile fall. He tried a gentler tone. "You're lucky you didn't get hurt," he says, picking a fork out of the skinnier boy's hair. "One of these could have gotten you in the eye you know."

He holds out a hand for Komaeda, offering to help him up. Once they're both standing Komaeda leans heavily on Hinata's shoulder. "I really am sorry, I just didn't want to bother you with something as trivial as wanting to simply get out of the bath."

Hinata fixed him with a glare, helping him to his room, where he could find some clothes for him. "It's not trivial when you can't walk." He sits him down on his bed and goes to sift through his closet for something for the unfortunately naked boy. He pulls out a white t-shirt with some red symbol on it that he's long forgotten what it was. He also pulls out some ordinary dark grey jeans. Begrudgingly enough, he also throws in a pair of boxers because homelessness probably does not lead to nice underwear.

He walks over to Komaeda to see him fiddling with the blankets. At first it seems innocent but Hinata realizes it might be because its probably been awhile since the boy has seen real blankets. "Here, you can wear this." He says, holding out the folded clothes.

Hinata turns around (at Komaeda's request) as the boy changes into his new clothes. When Hinata looks at him its really all too obvious how much skinner he is than Hinata. The clothes hang off of his body, folding against his hip bones that seemed to jut out way too much. He was smiling, however, with bright eyes.

"Do you like them?"

He nods. "They're soft, and they smell good."

Hinata had to actually throw out the rest of Komaeda's clothing, due to them really being beyond repair. He was able to salvage the jacket, however, and it was currently in the washing machine. The sad thing is a jacket isn't a full outfit, obviously, if you walked around in just a jacket you would probably get arrested. Hinata thought that what he was wearing now and the frayed, yet functional mess that was called a coat might actually look nice on him.

He nodded, chuckling to himself a little. "That's good." He walked towards the doorway, before pausing with his hand not the frame, turning his head around. "Are you hungry? You look presentable now, so maybe we can go out and get something to eat."

Komaeda's eyes widened, as if he hadn't heard the word "eat" in such a long time. (Which, sadly enough, was probably true.) "That would be great!" He looks down at his feet, slightly embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind paying... I can't exactly afford anything much at the moment."

Hinata snorted. "Don't worry. I have more money than I know what to do with."

Amazingly enough, Hinata had a crutch in his closet, he was surprised he still had it, since he hadn't broken a bone since he was 15. Just as the two were about to leave, Hinata looks Komaeda up and down. "You need a coat or something."

He shakes his head rapidly. "I'll be fine, you've already given me clothes and offered to pay for dinner, I don't need to take one of your jackets as well."

Hinata sighs, not bothering to answer. He walks into the closet with the washer and dryer in it, and pulls out his green coat. "You don't have to take one of mine." He tosses it at Komaeda, which he scrambles to catch. "It's a frayed mess, but I was able to wash it and make it functional again."

He gapes down at the coat. "It's been awhile since it was this clean." 

"I can tell."

Komaeda wraps himself up in the jacket, seeming overjoyed. "It's still warm from the dryer!" He says excitedly.

Before Komaeda can protest, a scarf is wrapped around his neck. Hinata grabs his hand. "Come on, lets go eat."

"Where are we going?" He says, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know, wherever you want I guess." Hinata looks at the white-haired boy. It looks like it had been far too long since he had things go his way.

The walk from his apartment to the road was rather quick, even with Komaeda's injured leg. This was mainly due to the fact that he was on the third floor and there was no one in the elevator.

They walked down the cold street. The moon was nearly full, and casted dim light over the dark street. It was a busy city, but it was never really properly lit, so it was very dark at night. Hinata always avoided going out late for that reason, but this time, he wasn't afraid. He was always fine on his own, but maybe having another person in his life wasn't such a bad thing.

He couldn't help but laugh at himself a little. If his self from even less than 12 hours ago saw him now, he'd piss himself laughing, or get angry, it was sad that he reached the point where he couldn't predict his own behavior. He had always repulsed the idea of this, a timer telling him who to love, but it really did work. A little voice in his head said it was brainwashing, but even if it was, at least he was happy.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Komaeda spoke to him. "Are you alright? You've been staring at nothing for the past minute or two."

"No, I was just thinking..." He says, looking down. "When was the last time you ate out?"

Komaeda smiles, laughing quietly. "Ah, that must have been forever ago. I usually managed to get something in my stomach every day or so, but eating out? I must have still been a young teenager."

Hinata gaped. "H-How long have you been on the streets?!"

Komaeda waved his hands around, smiling sheepishly. "Don't worry! Only a few months."

"That's still not good, you know." Hinata said. He wanted a bit of bite to his tone, but it came out sounding more forlorn. "How did that even happen anyway?"

He sighs, blinking slowly and turning back to look forward. "It's a very long story. I wouldn't mind telling if you wouldn't mind listening."

"I might as well get to know you better." Hinata says with a shrug. 

"Well, my parents passed away when I was very young, it was sad, but I've gotten over it mostly. Anyway, they left me with a large inheritance." Hinata looks at him pitifully, but doesn't comment on his story. "Somehow, my uncle made off with all of it and I was dumped in a cheap foster home.

"The people there were nice and all, but they really didn't have enough money to be raising so many kids, or the time really. I managed to get myself into some awful things because they didn't have the time to watch over me." He sighs. "They were supposed to kick me out after I turned 18 but... The couldn't afford to send me to college and I didn't have good enough grades to get in, so out of pity they kept me for two more years, I stayed in the attic. It only took a bit for them to get found out and I was kicked onto the streets. I wandered into this city and that was it."

Hinata could only stare. "That's..."

"Pathetic, right?" Komaeda says, bitterly laughing. "I'm sorry for gushing all of that on you, you probably don't care don't you? Thanks for being polite and listening.

"No, it's not pathetic, and I do in fact care." Hinata walks a bit closer to him, as if protectively. "Well, all of that bullshit is over now, so its going to be perfectly alright."

Komaeda looks away, almost as if out of... Embarrassment? He didn't seem the type to get embarrassed easily, yet his face was tinged with red (could be because of the cold) and he seemed to be avoiding Hinata's gaze.

He nudged the skinnier boy with an elbow. "Come on. Lets walk around. We can go wherever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dyne is shit at endings: the chapter


	4. Insomnia

"On second thought, driving off of a cliff would probably be less painful."

"I told you not to stuff yourself!" Hinata scolded at the other boy. "Geez, for such a skinny kid you eat like a monster."

Komaeda let out a thin whine. "I really did not think this through properly..." He clutched his stomach, doubling over in pain. It was already hard enough to walk with the crutches and injured leg, but this just made it worse. He stumbled, half leaning on his crutch and half leaning on Hinata.

You know the whole thing about 'if you haven't eaten very much for awhile don't stuff yourself the moment you can because it'll make you sick'? Well Komaeda just became living proof of that.

Komaeda had dragged Hinata to every single place they could buy food and take it with them, and Komaeda took full advantage of the fact that he could eat well now. However, even though his stomach hurt, Komaeda was happy. 

All day, every day, he heard his own voice in his head blabbing on and on about how horrible he was. But when he was with Hinata, his mind was fairly quiet. Sadly, it wasn't silent, he could still hear the voices a little. He supposes that just the company of a person isn't enough to fix everything, but it sure does help.

When they finally stumble back into the apartment, Komaeda just wants to sleep. He started off the day not really with sleep, but instead unconsciousness from trauma. Not nearly as refreshing as actual sleep.

Hinata offers him the bed, but the voice in his head suddenly gains several decibels, telling him that he's bothered the poor man enough, so he declines. Hinata blinks, but doesn't press the debate further.

He plops himself onto the couch, curling up. He wraps himself up in his jacket like a blanket. He was glad it was so big on him, it made a good blanket on the cold nights on the streets. Even though it was nice and warm inside the apartment, he was too used to the action of wrapping himself up to be able to get comfortable without it.

It wasn't anything close to luxury, but it sure did feel like it. All Komaeda really needed was a meal or two so he wouldn't be too painfully hungry, a warm place to sleep, and even though he'd never really admit it to himself, another person to come home to.

Even though his mind was mostly quiet and at ease, he found it hard to sleep. The silence in the living room was heavy, and it felt unnatural. He always fell asleep to some sort of noise, whether it would be cars, machinery, or the sounds of the stray cats that seemed to cling to him, he could never get used to the quiet. Even back when he lived in the foster home, he had a fan going in the attic, to provide white noise that could drown out the silence.

He was so unused to the creaking and the shifting that buildings did, every crack of someone's footsteps or the grinding of gears in the air conditioning caused him to jump, snapping him out of every half-sleepy trance he fell into. Before he knew it, he was whining quietly into a pillow at 3:00 am. He was so tired his head hurt and he felt like he was becoming delusional, not a single coherent thought processed through his burnt-out mind.

He swore he could hear quiet creaking noises for a moment, but he told himself not to pay attention. It wasn't until someone tapped him on the back did he realize that the creaking was another person. He let out a gasp and fell off of the couch. When his vision finally stopped swimming in circles, he made eye contact with Hinata.

He was looking down at him, with an expression that was hard to read. He looked very tired, and a little angry, but both emotions were overlaid with concern. Komaeda's mind was too exhausted from panic and exhaustion to make logic of the situation, so out of the shock and stress combined with his lack of sense, his mind could only process one reaction.

He started to cry.

Hinata's eyes immediately widened and he cursed himself. He glanced around scrambling in his mind for what to do. Still very confused as to what was going on, he gently picked up Komaeda and cradled him, carrying him back to his bedroom. He gently place him onto a pile of blankets and sat down next to him. The skinnier boy was shaking and afraid, and was clinging desperately to Hinata's waist.

_'Wh... What did I even do?!'_

After a few moments Komaeda began to calm down, and slowly Hinata tried to understand what was going on. He was tired, confused, and scared. His mind had exhausted itself and didn't really know how to react. It definitely wasn't a normal reaction to being tired, and Hinata feared that maybe the boy was ill.

_I should bring him to a doctor, so long on the streets can't be good for your health_

As soon as Komaeda calmed down, Hinata pulled the blankets over the both of them, entangling himself with the other boy. Komaeda nuzzled into Hinata's neck, the fluff of his hair tickling his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you yell at me that Komaeda's exhaustion isn't realistic i actually had that problem when I was a kid. I couldn't sleep and I'd become delusional from tiredness. I grew out of it and no one knows why it happened but idk it seems like a Komaeda thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so  
This fic is probably going to be taking a long nap

An artist i really admired started reading it and thanks to their feedback i realized this fic was??? Really Dumb.

Technically I'm putting this on hiatus so i maaay come back but I really don't think so

I just lost literally all the will and confidence to write and I'm struggling not to do the same with my other two fanfics

Ahaha who am I kidding i probably will do the same thing to those fics too

It's been fun. Bye.


End file.
